La Hantise
by RoyalTeuk
Summary: En tant que binôme de travail de Théo Nott, Harry en avait appris plus sur les traditions des Serpentards qu'il ne l'aurait jamais voulu. Oneshot. HPDM, amitié Harry/Théo. Ridicule, déjanté, guimauve.


**La**** Han**tise

**Auteur**: Sara's Girl

**Traductrice**: Moi~

**Disclaimer**: Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice de ce merveilleux OS. Rien ne m'appartient sauf les petits mots en français /o/

**Résumé**: En tant que binôme de travail de Théo Nott, Harry en avait appris plus sur les traditions des Serpentards qu'il ne l'aurait jamais voulu.

**Note de la traductrice**: Oyé Oyé ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Ce OS a été beaucoup plus dur à traduire que le premier ;_; Même l'auteur m'a dit qu'elle était désolée mais pour les phrases bizarres qu'elle avait mis /o/ Comme toujours, si vous voyez un truc pas bien pas bien, dites-le moi, c'est toujours bon à prendre. N'hésitez vraiment pas à commenter, ça fait extrêmement plaisir :) Comme d'habitude, je retransmettrai les reviews à l'auteur :)

**Note de l'auteur**: Ca se passe dans une septième année totalement inventée. Tout le monde est vivant, personne n'est méchant. Parce que je l'ai dit. Tout ça, c'est juste pour le fun~ L'intrigue m'est venue dans un rêve, ce n'est donc pas à prendre sérieusement et toutes ces 'traditions' ne sont que le produit de mon subconscient ... Que Dieu bénisse les Serpentards ... Pourquoi Théo ? Parce que mon subconscient me l'a dit et que je n'aime pas le contredire.

Je remercie encore une fois mon petit nuage pour sa correction (sale sale.).

Bon je ne vais pas parler plus, bonne lecture !

Enjoy~

* * *

"Est-ce que tu te rappelles quand est-ce qu'il est mort ?"

Harry leva les yeux de là où il était affalé dans l'herbe, appuyé sur ses coudes. Il plissa les yeux à cause du soleil bas de fin d'après-midi et se tourna pour regarder son camarade de travail; assis en tailleur sous l'arbre le plus proche.

"Quand qui est mort ? Et non, probablement pas," admit Harry.

"Silas le Sadique," soupira Théodore Nott avec autant d'impatience que n'importe qui assis dehors un chaud Samedi après-midi de Mai pouvait avoir. "Est-ce que c'était avant ou après la Grande Saignée ?"

"J'en sais foutrement rien, Nott," fit Harry en haussant les épaules et il jeta son livre poussiéreux par terre, aplatissant efficacement un énorme carré d'herbe sous son poids. "La Grande Saignée … tu sais, ce genre de choses pourrait presque tromper quelqu'un en lui faisant croire que l'Histoire de la Magie est intéressante."

"Une personne particulièrement stupide," suggéra Théo.

"Bon, ouais."

Harry sourit et retourna sous l'ombre fraiche de l'arbre tout en retirant l'herbe collée à ses habits. Il s'assit à côté de Théo et regarda la surface chatoyante du lac; interrompue occasionnellement par un tentacule ou deux. L'odeur enivrante de l'été qui approchait était lourde dans l'air, l'herbe chaude chatouillait ses doigts et Nott était étonnamment d'une agréable compagnie.

Les choses pouvaient s'avérer amusantes parfois.

La fin de la guerre était arrivée d'une façon très inattendue pendant l'été dernier, et dans un premier temps, personne n'était vraiment sûr de comment la chute de Voldemort allait affecter la vie à Poudlard; du moins pour Harry et ses amis qui y étaient retournés pour leur septième année, finalement libérés de toute menace de mort imminente.

Il s'était avéré que rien n'avait sensiblement changé. La rivalité entre les maisons était restée fermement en place; parce que même si tout le monde savait à présent que les Serpentards n'étaient pas _diaboliques_, ils étaient toujours des _Serpentards. _

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi la presque-amitié d'Harry avec un des susmentionnés n'était pas entièrement bien acceptée. Apparemment, lui et Théo faisaient des recherches pour un projet d'Histoire de la Magie, après avoir été assignés comme partenaires par professeur Binns, impliqué d'une manière atypique. C'était aussi pourquoi Harry protestait quand Hermione, et plus virulemment Ron, lui demandait pourquoi il passait tous ses Samedi après-midi avec 'ce … ce _Serpentard_'.

S'il était honnête, il dirait que Nott était d'une plutôt bonne compagnie. Harry trouvait son humour las, sa conversation restreinte et son manque total de tout ce qui pouvait se rapprocher du culte du héros complètement rafraichissant. Il suspectait également que Ron et Hermione avaient beaucoup d'activités de prévues qui ne l'impliquait définitivement pas, malgré leurs protestations.

Et _ceci_ était une chose à laquelle il préférait ne pas penser. Son léger tremblement attira l'œil noir aiguisé de Théo.

"Le froid ?" demanda-t-il plein de sollicitude. "Ou tu penses à quelque chose de dégoutant ?"

"Quelque chose de dégoutant." Notant l'expression curieuse de Théo, il secoua la tête. "Tu ne veux pas savoir."

"Oh mais si." Théo posa sa plume et son parchemin dans l'herbe et croisa les bras. "Allez, Potter. Tu ne peux pas me choquer."

Harry sourit doucement et remonta ses genoux, posant son menton sur son jean. "Bon, tu l'auras voulu. Je me demandais ce que Ron et Hermione allaient faire maintenant qu'ils ont le dortoir pour eux tous seuls cette après-midi."

Son sourire se transforma en un rictus suffisant tandis qu'il tournait les yeux vers Nott et qu'il regardait ses traits se tordre de dégout. Harry espérait sincèrement que Théo était en train de profiter des mêmes images mentales dérangeantes que lui. Une difficulté partagée est à moitié résolue parait-il.

"Granger et Weasley en train de faire _la chose_. Tu as raison, je ne veux pas savoir."

"Je t'avais prévenu," dit Harry avec douceur. "Sois reconnaissant, tu n'as pas à passer toutes tes soirées dans la Tour de Gryffondor. Ils sont tous comme ça. Tous en couple."

Harry grimaça, réalisant que l'amertume dans sa voix était un peu plus présente que ce qu'il avait prévu. Théo haussa un sourcil mais ne fit pas de commentaire et Harry fut encore une fois reconnaissant pour sa retenue.

_C'est vrai_, pensa-t-il. _Ron et Hermione, Dean et Seamus, Neville et Ginny. Partout des couples._

Ce n'était pas comme s'il était malheureux, juste un peu frustré. Ok, beaucoup frustré. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander parfois s'il était le seul septième année à ne pas être en couple.

Heureusement, Harry fut sauvé de sa morosité par la descente en piqué d'un grand-duc familier. Il l'observa tandis qu'il atterrissait gracieusement à côté de Théo dont la main venait juste d'échapper à une tentative de morsure.

"Enfoiré," murmura-t-il en prenant la lettre et en la déroulant. Un sourire vicieux s'étendit sur son visage au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait et Harry mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'était pas curieux. "Oh, chéri. Pauvre Draco," murmura-t-il, ne semblant pas le moins du monde compatissant.

En entendant le nom, l'intérêt d'Harry fut bel et bien piqué et il devait résister à la tentation de se pencher par-dessus l'épaule de Théo et de lire le message. Son obsession à tout ce qui touchait à Draco Malfoy n'était pas un secret à Poudlard, même si la nature de celle-ci ces derniers jours l'était certainement.

Harry soupira et dirigea ses pensées vers quelque chose de plus productif. Ou, du moins, il essaya. Après un moment ou deux, il se retrouva à arracher des poignées d'herbe et à attendre que Théo finisse sa lettre.

Au grattement d'une plume sur le parchemin, il leva les yeux pour trouver Théo en train de griffonner une réponse très brève au dos. Il le rattacha à la patte du grand-duc qui, cette fois, le mordit. Théo lui jeta un regard mauvais et suça son doigt.

"Puis-je te demander ?" se risqua Harry, interrompant le massacre de l'herbe.

Théo sourit sereinement, s'appuyant contre le tronc d'arbre derrière lui. "Draco semble penser qu'une supplique bien formulée me convaincra de venir et de le sauver d'une Hantise."

"Une quoi ?"

"Une Hantise, Potter." Remarquant le regard vide d'Harry, Théo eut l'air momentanément scandalisé. "Tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle, n'est-ce-pas ?"

"Aucune idée. Pourquoi tu ne me le dirais pas, j'ai fait suffisamment de recherches pour la journée."

"Oh, fantastique. Laisse-moi t'apprendre, Potter." Théo tourna sa plume entre ses doigts longs et élégants mais avec les ongles au moins autant rongés que ceux d'Harry. "Tu vas adorer ça. C'est de l'Histoire de la Magie – la version intéressante. La version _Serpentarde_. Tu es bien assis ?"

Harry acquiesça, amusé et intrigué. Il n'avait jamais vu Nott aussi vivant avant; ses yeux noirs étaient pratiquement étincelants.

"Comme tu sais, les trois notions les plus importantes dans l'éducation sorcière sont la fierté, la punition et le sexe. Evidemment," commença Théo, ne regardant même pas Harry pour avoir confirmation.

"Evidemment," répéta Harry faiblement, même si c'était tout le contraire.

"La tradition de la Hantise représente tout ça. C'est juste pour les sixièmes et septièmes année, bien sûr," ajouta-t-il rapidement. "Tu ne peux pas utiliser la punition sexuelle sur les autres. Ce serait bizarre."

"Bizarre, oui," marmonna Harry, fixant un point à côté de la tête de Théo. _Punition sexuelle ?_

"Exactement. Ça s'appelle une Hantise parce que c'est de là d'où elle vient. Nous parlons maintenant de choses qui se passaient il y a une centaine d'années … deux fantômes hantaient les donjons. Ils utilisaient un type d'humiliation très spécifique pour punir les étudiants les plus âgés qui avaient commis un certain affront contre la maison de Serpentard."

Les tons graves et aristocratiques de Théo étaient captivants et Harry était intrigué, malgré la petite voix dans sa tête qui criait _tu ne veux pas savoir_. "Quel genre d'humiliation ?" finit-il par demander.

"Humiliation sexuelle, bien sûr." Théo lui lança un regard dédaigneux qui se transforma en un roulement d'yeux quand il vit l'expression horrifiée d'Harry. "Pas comme _ça_, putain. La punition implique d'_écouter_ une activité sexuelle que quelqu'un trouve dérangeante. Cris et gémissements entendus tard dans la nuit, apparemment," ajouta Théo avec une joie flagrante.

Perplexe, Harry recommença à arracher l'herbe et essaya de formuler une question cohérente. "Ok. Laisse-moi tout remettre en ordre. Si tu fais honte à Serpentard, tu es puni en devant écouter deux fantômes pervers en train de coucher ensemble ?"

Théo lâcha un petit rire sec. "Plus maintenant. Les fantômes ont été bannis il y a des années quand les Professeurs ont finalement décidé qu'ils étaient complètement inappropriés."

"Tu l'as dit," marmonna Harry.

"Donc, l'histoire continue, quoi qu'il en soit. Les Serpentards sont à cheval sur les traditions, ils ont donc simplement adapté la tradition; ils ont passé les responsabilités des Hanteurs aux membres vivants de la maison."

Théo fit une pause, laissant le temps à Harry de réaliser. Quand il l'eut fait, Harry leva la tête avec un mouvement brusque, les yeux grands ouverts. Sûrement pas, pensa-t-il. Ils ne font sûrement pas ça. Il savait que les Serpentards étaient une espèce étrange; il savait qu'ils avaient un amour particulier pour leurs incompréhensibles et archaïques traditions; il savait que dans l'ensemble, ils étaient une bande de putain de sadiques, mais _quand même_.

"Nott, s'il te plait dis-moi que tu ne dis pas ce que je pense que tu dis."

Théo fit basculer sa tête sur l'écorce et sourit du coin de la bouche. "Je pense que je dis exactement ce que tu penses que je dis."

"Donc, hum, _Malfoy_, est là-haut en ce moment, en train d'écouter … ?"

"Pansy et Blaise, apparemment." ajouta Théo gentiment.

Assailli par encore plus d'images non désirées, Harry gémit et ferma les yeux. "Je n'avais pas besoin d'autant de détails, crois-moi. Mes pauvres putains d'oreilles."

"Les pauvres putains d'oreilles de _Draco_," corrigea Théo. "Je ne savais pas que tu étais un tel prude, Potter."

"Je ne le suis pas !" insista Harry avec véhémence en ouvrant rapidement les yeux. "C'est juste que, certaines choses sont … dégoutantes. Tu sais."

'Est-ce que c'est le sexe Serpentard qui t'effraie ? Ou, non … Granger et Weasley aussi." Théo plissa les yeux de concentration. "Es-tu homosexuel, Potter ?"

Harry bafouilla, baissant les yeux sur son jean taché d'herbe. Espérant qu'il puisse attribuer son visage rougi au soleil, il laissa échapper un long et lourd soupir. "Non, je ne le suis pas. Dieu seul sait comment tu en es arrivé à cette conclusion. Et de toute manière, nous sommes en train de parler de tes perversions, pas des miennes," souligna-t-il.

Théo pouffa. "Si tu veux, mais tu devrais savoir qu'une combinaison d'un changement de conversation et d'une trop grande protestation n'est pas la meilleure façon de garder la porte du placard bien fermée."

"Va te faire, Nott." Harry leva les yeux, légèrement surpris de voir le regard curieux et espiègle de Théo fixé sur le lac plutôt que fixé sur lui. "Tu disais ?"

"Il n'y a pas grand-chose de plus. Ils choisissent un lit, ferment les rideaux et ils le font. De la manière la plus bruyante et théâtrale possible. Les Hanteurs prennent leurs baguettes et leurs balais pour qu'ils ne puissent pas s'échapper ou lancer de sort de Silence … même si apparemment, quelqu'un a oublié de prendre le hiboux de Draco." Théo leva un sourcil et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule en direction du château.

"Vous êtes tous complètement obsédés par le sexe, tu sais ça ?"

"Qui ne l'est pas ?"

"Tu marques un point. Mais quand même."

"C'est la tradition."

"Donc pourquoi implore-t-il de l'aide ?" demanda Harry. "N'est-il pas juste supposé … euh, le prendre comme un homme ?" A la seconde où les mots sortirent, il gémit intérieurement et mordit l'intérieur de sa bouche fortement. _Fâcheuse phrase, images inutiles._

Le rictus amusé de Théo compensa largement son absence de commentaires. "Ce n'est pas parce que c'est la tradition qu'il doit aimer ça."

"Pourquoi il t'a écrit ?"

"Processus d'élimination, je suppose," dit Théo aisément.

"Comment ça ?"

"Eh bien, Millie ne l'aiderait pas, elle est sans pitié. Tracey et Daphné sont trop en colère contre lui pour … la chose qu'il a faite. Vince et Greg sont –"

"Trop stupide ?" le coupa Harry automatiquement.

"_Non_." répondit Théo en lui lançant un regard noir. "Ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un ne parle pas beaucoup qu'il est stupide, tu sais. Ils ne le sont pas. Ils ont, cependant, vraiment peur de Pansy."

Harry rit. Après y avoir réfléchi, il pouvait comprendre pourquoi les gardes du corps de Malfoy étaient effrayés par leur camarade de maison à la langue bien affilée. Pansy Parkinson était une femme effrayante.

"Donc," résuma Harry en s'affalant sur ses coudes sous le soleil. "Malfoy a fait quelque chose de mauvais et maintenant, il doit écouter Pansy et Blaise s'envoyer en l'air."

"A peu près."

Harry secoua doucement la tête, expirant longuement et lentement. "Sans vouloir t'offenser Théo, mais les Serpentards sont complètement dingues."

Théo fit un petit bruit d'incompréhension.

"Tordus," clarifia Harry.

Le visage de Théo s'éclaira. "Oh. Merci."

Amusé et perplexe, Harry secoua une fois de plus la tête et regarda le motif que faisait la lumière à travers les feuilles du chêne sur le sol. Peu importait combien il essayait de ne pas y penser, la curiosité le brûla, se répandant le long de sa peau comme une vague jusqu'à ce que les mots se déversèrent tous d'un coup.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a _fait_ ?"

"Qui ?"

"Ne sois pas stupide, Nott, ça ne te va pas."

"Tu es un idiot si tu penses que je vais te le dire," renvoya Théo.

Harry fit la grimace aux feuilles au-dessus de sa tête. Brièvement, il se demanda ce qu'il faudrait faire pour que Théo abandonne l'information. Après tout, cela pouvait s'avérer utile.

"Dis-moi ça, alors," commença-t-il dans le but de collecter des informations. "Cela doit être fait par deux personnes que la, euh … victime ?"

"Hanté," informa Théo.

"Que le Hanté trouve dégoutant en tant que couple." Harry fit une pause, donnant un rapide coup d'œil à Théo. "Que se passe-t-il si ces personnes ne veulent pas, euh … tu sais ? Y prendre part ?"

Théo pencha la tête de contemplation. Il avait l'air sincèrement surpris par la question. "Tu sais … ça n'arrive pas très souvent."

"Vraiment ?"

"Vraiment. Pansy et Blaise sont toujours exceptionnellement rapides à être volontaires." Théo baissa le ton. "Bon, évidemment, Pansy est une vraie salope."

Harry pouffa. Ravi, il sourit et passa une main dans ses cheveux légèrement en sueur. Nott, semblait-il, était une vraie commère une fois qu'il avait commencé. A quel point cela pouvait-il être dur de lui faire dire quel était le péché de Draco ?

"Et Blaise, et bien … Blaise baiserait n'importe quoi. Littéralement," ajouta Théo sombrement.

Harry leva un sourcil.

"Une fois …" Théo se pencha avec un air de conspirateur, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux. "Une fois, lui et Goyle –" "Oh mon dieu. _S'il te plait_, ne finis pas cette phrase."

"C'est censé être dégoutant," fit remarquer Théo en lui lançant un regard noir. "Et tu es prude."

"Oh, ferme-la. Et de toute manière, toute cette chose, c'est du n'importe quoi. Ecouter des relations sexuelles … n'importe lesquelles … ça peut, tu sais …" Harry se ratatina, faisant des gestes vagues.

"N'importe quelle excitation non-désirée qui se présente est considérée comme une partie de la punition," informa Théo avec une satisfaction évidente.

Harry cligna des yeux vers lui. Trembla. "C'est pervers."

"Oui." Théo sourit. Etirant ses longs bras au-dessus de la tête, il soulagea le bas de son dos et ramassa sa plume, son encre et son livre d'Histoire de la Magie. Il se leva, jetant une grande et fine ombre sur Harry tandis qu'il le regardait. "Bouge ton cul, Potter, c'est presque l'heure du dîner."

* * *

Le temps qu'Harry rentre et lave précipitamment son visage et ses mains sales et poisseuses, le dîner avait déjà commencé dans la Grande Salle. Il se glissa sur la place que Ron lui avait gardée, qui se trouvait face à la table des Serpentards. Furtivement, il jeta un coup d'œil à Draco, ce qui n'était rien de nouveau; Harry s'asseyait de ce côté de la table à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait parce qu'il aimait beaucoup trop regarder Malfoy manger pour s'assoir dos à lui.

Ce qui était nouveau, cependant, était la posture abattue, les cheveux légèrement en désordre et les yeux caves de l'habituel impeccable et hautain Serpentard. Alors que les yeux gris-argent accrochaient les siens, il y eut un nouveau flash de sympathie accompagnant l'ordinaire vague de chaleur dans l'estomac d'Harry. Sachant ce qu'il savait, il semblait que l'explication de Théo était juste – Draco Malfoy avait l'air complètement hanté.

Pansy et Blaise, cependant, étaient distinctement heureux et avaient un large sourire assorti.

_Pas étonnant, putain_, pensa Harry. Du sexe et avoir le dessus sur Malfoy; c'eut été une après-midi productive pour eux. A côté de Draco, Théo lui posa une question et Draco détourna rapidement le regard.

"Du jus, Harry ?" La voix d'Hermione coupa Harry dans ses pensées et il regarda ses deux amis en clignant des yeux, l'un d'eux portait le pichet de jus de citrouille et l'autre attaquait une pomme de terre avec un air renfrogné.

"Oui. Merci."

"Comment va ton Serpentard de compagnie ?" se renseigna Ron sans lever les yeux. Son ton était dérisoire mais pas malicieux et Harry soupira, tendant son verre à Hermione.

"Il va bien, Ron. Je sais que c'est dur à croire, mais ils ne sont pas une espèce complètement différente de la nôtre," dit Harry avec lassitude.

"Blaise Zabini m'a remerciée quand je lui ai tenu la porte hier," se risqua Hermione, déchiré entre sept années d'insultes relatives au sang et son désir omniprésent de se revendiquer la plus maligne. "Il n'est pas si mauvais."

Ron grogna.

"Blaise Zabini est une salope," ajouta Harry.

"Il l'est vraiment ?" Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards avec un air curieux sur le visage. Alarmé, Ron releva la tête d'un coup et tous les trois se retrouvèrent alors à fixer Blaise, qui ne faisait rien pour s'empêcher de pratiquement faire une fellation à sa fourchette en regardant Draco.

"Hmph." Ron retourna à son dîner. "Malfoy. Vous devez me donner Malfoy."

_S'il était le mien, Ron, il n'y aurait aucune chance_, pensa Harry.

"Malfoy est un crétin. Malfoy est un bâtard suffisant," continua Ron, s'animant. "Malfoy est laid comme un pou."

_Malfoy est sexy et intelligent et un challenge_, désapprouva Harry silencieusement, cachant son désaccord dans son verre de jus de citrouille. "Evidemment, Malfoy," dit-il à haute voix.

Cela n'avait jamais fait partie de son plan d'apprécier Draco. Ok, il était très différent depuis la guerre; loin d'être gentil mais les confrontations physiques étaient devenues inexistantes. Ils ne s'étaient pas blessés l'un l'autre depuis des mois. Admettons, Draco lui jetait toujours des coups d'œil dès qu'il en avait l'opportunité, faisait des commentaires sur les cheveux d'Harry et sur son travail et sur son sens de la mode, mais cela n'avait rien d'exceptionnel.

Non, Harry n'avait jamais prévu d'en pincer pour cet idiot. Mais encore une fois, quand est-ce que des hormones de dix-sept ans étaient régies par des plans ?

Harry soupira et commença à remplir son assiette vide de salade de pomme de terre.

"Hermione ?" demanda-t-il nonchalamment. "Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est une Hantise ?"

Elle fronça les sourcils. "Des fantômes non-désirés, des affaires inachevées ? Ce genre de chose ?"

Quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas. Encore mieux. Ron leva la tête par intérêt.

"Non, pas vraiment," dit Harry, regardant la table des Serpentard avec un sourire secret. "Cherche. Tu devrais trouver ça intéressant à lire."

* * *

"Les instructions sont sur le tableau. Je veux des paires mixtes, en dehors de cela, cela m'est complètement égal." Snape s'assit derrière son bureau et surveilla les étudiants Serpentards et Gryffondors avec des yeux noirs maléfiques.

Harry, recopiant toujours les ingrédients, leva les yeux au moment où Hermione se rapprochait de Ron. Snape la fixa et lâcha un long soupir de souffrance. "Des paires mixtes par rapport aux _maisons_, Mademoiselle Granger. Le sexe ne me concerne pas."

Piquée, Hermione se leva et regarda autour d'elle. Harry rassembla ses affaires.

"C'est vrai de plusieurs façons, apparemment," chuchota Théo alors qu'Harry se glissait aisément sur le siège à côté de lui et il regarda Hermione tenter un sourire vers Pansy Parkinson.

Harry leva les yeux, surpris; il regarda d'abord le rictus de Théo et ensuite la pâle silhouette menaçante de Snape. S'il était honnête, il dirait qu'il n'avait jamais pensé au sexe et à Snape dans la même phrase avant, et le faire maintenant était extrêmement étrange. Pas que cela importait avec qui Snape aimerait coucher, c'était le fait qu'il pouvait aimer s'envoyer en l'air _tout court_.

"Où est-ce que tu as entendu ça ?" chuchota-t-il en retour.

"C'est bien connu chez les Serpentards."

"Tu es une putain de commère, Nott."

Théo haussa seulement les épaules et prit la liste des ingrédients griffonnée d'Harry.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?" essaya encore Harry à voix basse, ignorant les regards mornes que lui lançait Ron à travers la classe entre deux regards noirs vers la tête de Zabini.

"Tu es toujours là-dessus ?"

"Il semblerait. Dis-moi juste, non ?"

"_Non_. Je vais installer le chaudron et tu iras chercher les ingrédients," ordonna Théo, et Harry se glissa hors de son siège sans un mot et se dirigea vers le placard. Obéir maintenant l'aiderait plus tard, supposa-t-il.

* * *

Cinq minutes plus tard, il fredonnait pour lui-même tandis qu'il fouillait dans son kit de Potions pour un couteau en argent. Snape avait quitté la pièce et le murmure des conversations se mêla au sifflement et aux éclaboussures des chaudrons en bruit de fond. La plupart des paires Serpentard-Gryffondor semblaient travailler avec le minimum d'hostilité, même si Malfoy avait d'une manière ou d'une autre, fini avec Neville et avait l'air horrifié, ce qui était très divertissant.

"Tu sais, cette chose que Draco a faite," commença Harry sur le ton de la conversation. Théo soupira et il persévéra. "Si c'est si honteux, comment ça se fait que tout le monde lui parlait encore au dîner ?"

"Parce que la Hantise est une punition suffisante pour ce genre d'infractions. Elles ne nécessitent pas que la personne soit bannie non plus," dit Théo, comme s'il expliquait quelque chose à un petit enfant.

"Et ce sont quel genre d'infractions ?"

"Oh, il y a une liste." Théo jeta un coup d'œil au-dessus du chaudron avec des yeux qui brillaient à travers la vapeur violette.

"Encore une fois, Théo. Tordu." Harry coupa l'air avec son couteau. "Donne-moi cette figue séchée."

"S'il te plait," railla-t-il, lui passant quand même.

"_S'il te plait_." Harry commença à couper. "_S'il te plait_, veux-tu bien me dire ce que Draco a fait ?"

"Tu es obsédé. Est-ce que quelqu'un te l'a déjà dit ?"

Harry sourit intérieurement. Il n'était peut-être pas le plus calme, ou le plus patient, ou le meilleur stratège mais la persévérance était quelque chose pour laquelle il avait un flair particulier.

"Obsédé ? Oui, une fois ou deux," admit-il, attendant que Théo regarde ailleurs avant de lancer un regard à Neville et Draco. Son ami avait l'air terrifié, et Draco reposait son menton sur sa paume, les coudes sur le bureau. Il semblait avoir récupéré du week-end et était, comme d'habitude, une image de l'ennui de la haute société. Un beau, cependant. Harry soupira et se retourna.

Il tendit la figue séchée coupée en dés et regarda avec satisfaction la potion bouillonner furieusement et tourner au bleu lavande pâle juste à temps.

"Hey, Théo ?" dit-il après un moment de silence.

"Hmm ?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?"

Théo grogna et se couvrit le visage des mains. "Non."

Le niveau de bruit de la classe avait encore augmenté et Harry était confiant sur le fait que personne ne pouvait les entendre alors qu'il se penchait légèrement plus près du Serpentard et qu'il commençait un doux et incessant chant. "Dis-moi dis-moi dis-moi dis-moi dis-moi …"

Théo lui jeta un bref regard irrité et jeta le lot suivant d'ingrédients sur le plan de travail d'Harry. Harry les prit mais ne cessa pas.

Il psalmodiait pendant qu'il coupait l'asphodèle, chaque coup de couteau sur le bois ponctué d'un 'dis-moi'.

Il psalmodiait pendant qu'il pelait les membranes des yeux de triton, laissant tomber chacun d'eux dans le chaudron avec un _splash_.

"Dis-moi dis-moi dis-moi." Un œil particulièrement têtu lui fit faire une pause. Puis, _splash_. "Dis-moi."

"Arrête ça !" siffla Théo, voulant clairement crier mais ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur lui.

"Tu sais, pour un Serpentard, tu t'énerves facilement," observa Harry, nettoyant son couteau. "Où est passé le fameux self-control ?"

"Tes méthodes sont ridicules. Et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi ça t'importe tant."

Harry leva les yeux, son estomac se tordant. Fit une pause. "Parce que tu ne veux pas me le dire," mentit-il. "Et c'est une méthode force brute, tu sais, c'est simple et efficace."

"Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles," dit Théo d'un air renfrogné, exaspéré.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. "Sang-Pur."

"C'est supposé être une insulte ?"

Harry haussa les épaules et redevint silencieux. Ron était une fois de plus en train de le regarder à travers la pièce et il n'osa pas se retourner pour regarder une nouvelle fois Draco, même quand il entendit son cri angoissé "_Londubat, espèce de putain d'imbécile !_" Les yeux de Malfoy étaient magnifiquement intenses quand il était énervé, Harry le savait de par sa propre expérience. Il se demandait souvent à quel point deviendraient-ils intenses s'il était épinglé contre un mur, ou s'il jouissait.

C'était l'idée de lui étant hors de contrôle qui le laissait raide de désir, principalement parce que c'était tellement rare que Malfoy lâche prise. Il pouvait être celui qui lui ferait perdre le contrôle, peut-être, particulièrement s'il pouvait trouver une faiblesse. Sans bouger, il attendit que Théo compte le nombre de tour dans le sens antihoraire.

"Théo."

Nott leva une main qui demandait le silence tandis qu'il continuait à mélanger. Après un moment, il se tourna vers Harry; distrait, les sourcils levés.

"Dis-moi dis-moi dis-moi …"

Théo desserra sa cravate verte et argent irrégulièrement. Jeta sa spatule sur le bureau.

"Très bien ! Draco apprécie quelqu'un qu'il ne devrait pas."

Le frisson de triomphe réchauffa Harry depuis l'intérieur et il sourit largement à Théo jusqu'à ce que sa légère toux alerte Harry du fait que Snape était revenu dans la pièce. Autant cela ne le gênait pas de donner à Snape une crise cardiaque en le voyant sourire à un de ses Serpentards, autant Harry ne voulait pas particulièrement attirer l'attention sur lui. Il reprit donc un air neutre et fixa le chaudron.

"Qu'il ne devrait pas ? Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas aimer qui il veut ?" chuchota Harry alors que Snape errait de l'autre côté de la classe pour réprimander Neville.

Théo sourit d'un air suffisant. Toussa. "_Poufsouffle_."

"Pourquoi ce serait Poufsouffle ? Qu'en est-il du libre arbitre ?" demanda Harry. "Oh, dieu, est-ce que c'est une chose bizarre des Sang-Purs ?"

"Non."

"Ça l'est, n'est-ce pas ! Est-ce que c'est un né-Moldu ? Oh, Merlin, c'est trop bon." Harry mâchouilla sa lèvre inférieure tandis qu'il intégrait la nouvelle information, cette fois incapable de résister à lancer un coup d'œil à Malfoy.

A sa surprise, quand il se tourna, Draco était en train de le regarder aussi. Il n'avait pas un air suffisant ou il n'était pas en train de ricaner ou de lui lancer un regard furieux ou … n'importe quoi, vraiment. Il le regardait juste. Le visage d'Harry rougit instantanément et il dut reprendre son souffle. Le contact visuel avait été d'une fraction de seconde seulement mais c'était suffisant, et Harry se retourna brusquement avant que son stupide et fourbe corps ne le trahisse davantage.

_C'est bien beau d'avoir une stratégie quand tu ne peux même pas regarder le mec sans perdre le nord_, se maudit-il.

"Est-ce que tu m'écoutes, Potter ?"

"Maintenant oui," dit Harry calmement, ramassant la fiole pour la remplir d'un échantillon de leur potion.

"Je disais, ça n'a rien à voir avec le sang. Nous ne faisons pas de fixation sur le statut du sang, tu sais. C'est quelque chose de beaucoup plus important que ça. "

Harry leva un sourcil dubitatif mais haussa les épaules et boucha la fiole de verre.

"Qui c'est, alors ?"

Théo rigola. Il prit la fiole d'Harry et rassembla ses affaires. "Ouais. Bon."

Alors qu'Harry le regardait avec insistance, se demandant à quel point l'intérêt de Draco pouvait être inapproprié pour apparemment déshonorer sa maison, le cours se termina et ses amis se dépêchèrent de sortir de la salle de classe.

* * *

Théo Nott, malheureusement pour Harry, semblait être un maître dans l'art de l'évasion, et d'ici à Jeudi soir, Harry n'avait pas encore réussi à l'approcher. Par conséquent, il n'y avait eu aucune opportunité pour l'interroger ou pour glaner des informations d'aucune sorte, et il était en train de perdre patience. Pas, comme disait Hermione, qu'il en avait beaucoup pour commencer.

La nuit était humide et collante, l'air comme de l'eau chaude. Harry décida rapidement que l'air légèrement plus frais à l'intérieur du château était beaucoup plus propice pour étudier, conspirer et fantasmer sur des Serpentards aux yeux gris; et il se traina lui et ses livres vers la bibliothèque.

Malheureusement, il semblait que tous les autres membres du corps étudiant de Poudlard aient eu la même idée. Pour l'air frais et l'étude, au moins; Harry soupçonnait que les Serpentards aux yeux gris n'étaient pas au goût de tout le monde. Avec les examens à l'horizon, l'endroit était plein et un rapide scanner de la pièce révéla seulement un siège libre.

Harry resta debout pendant quelques bonnes secondes, un étrange petit pincement de nervosité dans l'estomac. Finalement, les deux cinquième années de Serpentard le remarquèrent et se lancèrent dans une conversation chuchotée et frénétique. Le bruit dérangea l'autre occupant de la table et il fit une pause dans son écriture, relevant doucement la tête et regardant Harry droit dans les yeux.

"Potter, tu me caches la lumière."

Harry hocha lentement la tête, les yeux fixés sur le petit bout de peau pâle, luisant faiblement de sueur, exposé par les premiers boutons défaits de Malfoy. "Désolé," dit-il finalement, distraitement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu viens juste de dire ?"

Harry reprit rapidement ses esprits et ses yeux de retour sur le visage de Malfoy. Il avait l'air sidéré.

"Je … quoi ?"

"Tu as dit _désolé_. Je ne pense pas que tu m'aies déjà dit _désolé_ avant. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?"

Un pâle sourcil s'arqua et Harry n'était pas assez stupide pour penser que la question avait été posée par inquiétude. Se sentant toujours désorienté, il prit un air moqueur et tira la chaise d'en dessous de la table, s'affalant dessus sans plus de cérémonie.

Les deux filles Serpentards étaient toujours en train de chuchoter et de temps en temps, l'une d'elle jetait un furtif coup d'œil à l'endroit où Harry était assis, faisant face à Malfoy. Levant les yeux au ciel, Harry sortit son livre et regarda Draco prudemment de derrière ses cils. Il regarda fixement son essai à moitié écrit, les traits nobles figés en une expression de pure concentration. Harry se demandait ce que ça faisait d'être l'objet d'autant d'attention.

_Attention_, oui. Ce qu'il devrait faire.

Après environ dix minutes de mouvements continus sur son siège, de tripotage de manches et de col et de cheveux et de lunettes, de lecture de la même page de son texte de Métamorphose encore et encore, Harry abandonna et leva la tête vers Malfoy avant que son cou ne se casse sous l'effort de ne pas en faire.

Avec un électrochoc qui commença au fond de son estomac et qui se dirigeait à présent incommodément vers le sud, il regarda Draco froncer les sourcils et passer sa plume bleue iridescente sur ses lèvres; d'avant en arrière en un mouvement pensif et presque auto-apaisant.

Dans un éclair de logique hautement questionnable, Harry se trouva à se demander à quel point ce serait dur d'avoir en réalité une conversation civilisée avec Malfoy. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait déjà essayé avant.

"C'est, euh … une jolie plume," dit-il avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

_Quoi ? Oh, c'est brillant, attirer l'attention sur la chose avec laquelle il se caresse la bouche, Harry. __**Inspiré**__._

Draco leva la tête, étonné. Seule une pure panique empêcha Harry de laisser tomber sa tête sur le bureau et de la frapper fortement.

"Excuse-moi ?"

Les filles de cinquième année recommencèrent leurs chuchotements et Harry fut tenté d'enchanter les pieds de leurs chaises pour qu'ils disparaissent.

Tant pis, il s'était déjà engagé. "Ta plume. Elle est jolie," répéta Harry, se forçant à adopter un ton nonchalant. "C'était un compliment, Malfoy. La réponse polie est _merci_."

Les yeux plissés de Draco étaient suspicieux mais il regarda prudemment la plume puis Harry comme s'il essayait de décider quelque chose. "Merci," dit-il durement. "Potter," ajouta-t-il. Il cligna des yeux.

"De rien." Harry fit un sourire bref et putain, c'était étrange, mais cela valait tellement le coup de voir la confusion inscrite sur tout le visage de son rival.

Quand il recommença à écrire, Harry se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise et le regarda, rapidement fasciné par la manière dont les cheveux blancs-blonds de Malfoy jouaient contre sa mâchoire anguleuse. Il semblait qu'ils aient un tant soit peu frisé sous l'atmosphère humide et Harry était charmé de manière inattendue par ce fait; d'autant plus par le fait que cela aurait absolument horrifié Draco s'il l'eut su.

Tandis qu'il le fixait – euh, l'_observait_ – Harry songea au secret de Draco. Une partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir extrêmement jaloux de qui que ce fut, mais une fois encore, si c'était quelqu'un d'aussi honteux, c'était peu probable que Draco se mette à le fréquenter dans un avenir proche. S'interrompant dans le fil de ses pensées, Harry ferma les yeux et se tapa la tête sur l'arrière de la chaise, gémissant intérieurement. Théo avait raison. Il était _obsédé_.

"Es-tu obligé, Potter ?"

Harry se redressa, la tête lui tournant légèrement. "De t'embêter ? Oh dieu, oui."

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter ce soir ?" dit-il d'un ton brusque.

Harry posa son menton sur ses bras croisés et leva les yeux. "Tu veux une liste ?" Un reniflement impatient. "En parlant de punition,' ajouta-t-il impulsivement et Draco se raidit. "J'ai entendu parler de ce qu'il s'était passé ce week-end."

La Serpentarde à côté d'Harry toussa tellement violemment qu'il commença à se demander si elle ne s'étouffait pas. Harry la frappa brusquement dans le dos, peut-être un peu plus durement qu'il n'aurait dû. Elle arrêta de tousser et le fixa. L'autre eut un rictus et haussa les sourcils vers Harry.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ce qu'il s'est passé ce week-end ?" demanda Draco, avec une petite voix tendue.

Intrigué par sa panique évidente, Harry haussa les épaules. "Eh bien, je n'en connais pas les tenants et les aboutissants … pour ainsi dire … je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait pour mériter ça, mais j'ai des connaissances approfondies dans certaines des plus intéressantes de vos traditions de maison."

Tandis qu'il parlait, Harry remarqua le moindre éclat rosé teintant la peau pâle de Malfoy et en prit un malin plaisir. Il était embarrassé et cela lui allait plutôt bien. Ses doigts serraient la tige de la plume si fermement qu'Harry était surpris qu'elle ne se fut pas encore cassée.

"Va te faire foutre, Potter," répondit-il entre ses dents serrées, les yeux circonspects.

Les gloussements et les chuchotements reprirent encore une fois mais cette fois, Draco se tourna et leur lança un regard à vous glacer les entrailles, et les filles se turent immédiatement. _Bien joué_, pensa Harry.

"Je ne te charrie pas, Malfoy." Il leva ses deux mains en un geste apaisant. "C'est juste … Je voulais que tu saches que je pense que j'aurais jeté l'éponge si j'avais dû écouter Parkinson et Zabini s'envoyer en l'air."

Draco libéra la plume et elle voleta sur le bureau. Les yeux gris s'élargirent et le bout d'une langue pointue passa sur sa lèvre inférieure sèche. "Je n'ai pas jeté l'éponge." C'était presque un murmure. "Bien que j'ai jeté certaines choses sur le mur. Beaucoup de choses."

Harry rigola. Doucement, parce que c'était la bibliothèque et parce que sa stupeur _était_ douce et satisfaisante.

Malfoy souriait en réalité, et oh, _dieu_, c'était fantastique. C'était un petit sourire prudent mais un sourire néanmoins. Après un moment, il tendit le bras pour attraper sa plume et commença à écrire son essai, cette impressionnante concentration envoyant au loin les restes du sourire mais Harry pouvait encore le voir derrière ses paupières.

Harry tira sur son col. Il faisait chaud dans la bibliothèque.

* * *

Le vendredi après-midi, les cours faisaient place au week-end à deux heures. Le dernier cours du jour d'Harry était Potions et il avait finalement réussi à persuader Théo sur la pelouse que c'était leur dernier week-end pour finir le projet d'Histoire de la Magie.

"On ne peut pas le faire demain ?" grommela Théo, enlevant sa robe noire et cherchant la parcelle d'ombre la plus sombre sous l'arbre habituel.

"Non, parce qu'il y a un match de Quidditch demain, tu te rappelles ?"

Théo fit la moue mais commença néanmoins à feuilleter son épais livre d'Histoire. "Je ne joue pas au Quidditch."

"Je sais ça." Harry retira sa robe et desserra sa cravate. Il faisait toujours oppressivement chaud et humide dehors, mais il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il ait la discussion qu'il avait prévu d'avoir à la bibliothèque. "Mais c'est Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Où est soudainement parti toute cette histoire de fierté de maison ?"

"J'aurais dû savoir que cette conversation allait me rebondir sur la face," soupira Théo. "Est-ce que tu n'abandonnes jamais rien ?"

Harry sourit simplement. Il était de bonne humeur. Principalement parce qu'il avait en quelque sorte encore sourit à Malfoy en Potions et même si ce qu'il avait reçu en retour avait été plus un froncement de sourcil perplexe qu'un sourire, c'était un progrès.

Se retournant sur le ventre, il pressa son nez contre l'herbe; inhala profondément la chaude et terreuse odeur et éternua promptement trois fois d'affilée. Plusieurs brins d'herbe rebelles lui chatouillèrent le nez alors qu'il leva les yeux au son du rire sec de Théo.

"Difficile de croire que tu as vaincu un Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry tenta de lui lancer un regard furieux et éternua une fois de plus pour faire bonne mesure. "Tu le veux ?" demanda-t-il en levant son majeur. Théo eut un rictus et retourna à son livre. Harry ramena son rouleau de parchemin plus près et commença à travailler sur la dernière partie.

Le soleil lui brula la nuque après une demi-heure et il retourna en vitesse en dessous de l'arbre. Mâchouilla sa plume. "Est-ce que tu penses que je peux dire que Gwendoline la Fantasque était folle ?"

"Je ne sais pas, elle est plus excentrique que folle, non ?"

Harry loucha et posa son menton sur sa main. "Théo, cette femme aimait brûler des gens en public."

"Aimer des choses étranges n'indique pas nécessairement de la folie," fit remarquer Théo.

Et c'était un joli enchainement ou il ne s'y connaissait pas. Toujours opportuniste, Harry s'étira sur l'herbe fraiche, enleva ses chaussures du bout du pied et dit: "En parlant de ce que…"

Et c'était tout ce dont il eut besoin de dire, parce que l'expression meurtrière de Théo était magnifiquement illustrative. "Potter," gronda-t-il.

"Tu ne sais même pas ce que je vais dire !"

"Je le sais. Et crois-moi quand je dis que ton niveau d'intérêt est malsain, mais très intéressant."

Harry se renfrogna. "Hmm ?"

Le sourire de Théo devint dangereux et Harry se tendit. Une unique goutte de transpiration courut le long de la courbure de son dos, le faisant frissonner.

"Intéressant," répéta-t-il. "Est-ce que tu sais au moins que tu le fais ? Parler de lui tout le putain de temps comme ça ? Et je ne vais même pas parler du fait que tu le regardes _fixement_."

"Il n'y a pas de fixement," marmonna Harry, se grattant la tête.

Théo toussa ostensiblement. "C'est bon. Je ne vais dire à personne que le Jeune Prodige a un énorme béguin homosexuel pour Draco Malfoy."

Rougissant horriblement, Harry laissa tomber son visage dans l'herbe et éternua encore. "Je n'en ai pas," marmonna-t-il contre le sol, ayant l'impression d'avoir douze ans et non dix-sept. Au petit bruit d'incrédulité méprisante de Théo, il leva la tête. Fronça le nez. "Peut-être un tout petit," soupira-t-il. "Et je te déteste, putain."

"C'est bon, Potter. Je survivrai." Il secoua la tête doucement. "C'est vraiment intéressant."

"Arrête de dire ça," se plaignit Harry, complètement bouleversé par le fait que _Théodore casse-couilles Nott_ était la première personne à non seulement savoir qu'il aimait les hommes mais aussi qu'il appréciait _Malfoy_.

"Eh bien, ça l'est." Théo mâchouilla un ongle pensivement. C'est bizarre, pensa Harry. Où étaient tout le dégoût et l'indignation et les insultes ? Nott avait seulement l'air intéressé, content de lui et vaguement amusé. "Qu'est-ce que tes camarades de maison vont faire quand ils le découvriront ?"

"Euh, rien. Probablement," ajouta Harry plein d'espoir. Ron ne serait pas le plus heureux, évidemment, mais Harry était honnêtement sûr qu'il ne l'enfermerait pas dans le dortoir et qu'il ne le tourmenterait pas avec des bruits sexuels.

"Dieu que c'est ennuyeux."

"Ouais, les Gryffondors ne sont pas trop dans le délire de la torture sexuelle," murmura Harry, baissant la tête vers son parchemin. Il était surpris de réaliser qu'il souriait … son cœur s'emballait, ses paumes suaient mais il _souriait_.

Huh.

Il avait écrit une bonne trentaine de centimètres sur l'implication de Gwendoline dans la Grande Saignée avant que son poignet ne commençe à lui faire mal. Le secouant, Harry laissa tomber sa plume et roula sur le dos; les genoux écartés et les bras croisés derrière sa tête. Il loucha pour voir le parchemin que Théo agitait devant son visage; étonné par le savant rendu de la mort dessinée au crayon et à l'encre de Silas le Sadique qui flottait au milieu de la page.

"Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais dessiner," dit-il, le prenant et admirant le dessin.

"Oui, parce que _je suis_ celui qui est plein de surprises aujourd'hui," dit Théo malicieusement, réclamant son parchemin. "Mais merci."

"Je me disais," dit Harry après un moment, remettant ses mains derrière sa tête. "Tu sais cette chose que tu ne veux pas me dire … et maintenant qu'on m'a énormément embarrassé en établissant pourquoi je voulais savoir … et si on faisait un échange ?"

"Echanger quoi ?"

"Je t'échange quelque chose que tu veux contre ce nom." Harry se tordit la tête pour regarder le Serpentard.

"Pour que tu puisses aller le … tuer ?" répondit Théo. "Probablement. Et quoi qu'il en soit, tu pars du principe que tu as quelque chose qui m'intéresse."

"Je n'avais pas prévu d'actes de violence. Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose que tu veux." Harry ferma les yeux et mordilla sa lèvre en réfléchissant. "Je finirai le projet tout seul."

"Celui qu'on a presque fini ? Non."

"Je … te paierai pour l'avoir. Donne-moi ton prix."

"Non."

Harry soupira. "Je ferai quelque chose de très humiliant en public ?" proposa-t-il désespérément.

Théo lâcha un soupir, sonnant fortement attiré, mais: "Non."

"Ok, oublie l'échange." Harry fit une pause, souriant doucement. "Je vais juste essayer de deviner."

"Potter, laisse tomber."

"Je ne peux pas, je _dois_ savoir. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être aussi honteux ? _C'est_ un être humain, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il ne pouvait pas être sûr avec les yeux fermés, mais le petit bruit sec sonna vraiment comme la tête de Théo tapant le tronc d'arbre. "Je ne vais même pas répondre à ça."

"Ok. Honte … honte … ooh, c'est une Poufsouffle ?"

Silence.

"C'est un mec ?" Si Harry semblait plein d'espoir, il s'en moquait. Théo se décala dans l'herbe et Harry sourit encore plus.

"Potter, arrête ça."

"C'en est un. Oh, c'est un professeur ?" Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. "Oh, merde, est-ce que c'est _SNAPE_ ?"

"Arrête de chercher !"

Harry le regarda plaintivement. "Si tu me le disais, je n'aurais pas besoin de chercher. C'est Dumbledore ? C'est Hagrid ? C'est Rusard ?"

"Putain … _Potter_," siffla Théo, le visage dans les mains, le scrutant à travers ses doigts.

"Quoi ?"

"Ta cape d'invisibilité. Une journée. Pas de questions."

Stupéfait, Harry resta bouche-bée et ses sourcils s'arquèrent. "Comment tu … ?"

Théo le fixa ostensiblement et il réalisa qu'il était en train de proposer un marché.

"Tu n'en parles à personne. Tu l'abimes, je t'arrache les couilles," dit-il rapidement, avant que le fait qu'il prête sa cape à un Serpentard se fasse sentir et il s'arrêta. Théo hocha la tête.

"Bien, ok."

Théo sourit d'un air suffisant. "C'est toi."

"Qu'est-ce qui est moi ?"

Se penchant en avant pour poser son menton sur ses bras croisés sur ses genoux levés, Théo l'épingla avec un regard intense et noir et il répéta très lentement. "C'est … toi … Potter."

Harry le fixa. Oh. _Oh_.

Il ne pouvait pas être sûr mais il pensa que le son qui sortit de sa gorge était quelque chose comme "Hmfl ?"

L'estomac agité et la bouche sèche, il se redressa jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis sur ses talons, les mains pressées contre l'herbe. Aussi fou que cela puisse paraitre, il n'avait jamais envisagé que ce fut _lui_, tellement il était concentré à trouver qui était le chanceux que Draco appréciait et ne pouvait pas avoir. Lui. Harry Potter.

Putain. Putain putain putain. "Putain," souffla-t-il, fixant Théo avec un air sauvage, le défiant de retirer ses paroles; s'il l'avait dit juste pour déconner.

"En effet," dit Théo calmement, les yeux brillants d'amusement. Au fond de lui, il supposait que regarder Harry Potter ouvrir et fermer la bouche comme un poisson était probablement plutôt bien placé dans la liste des Choses qu'un Serpentard Trouvait Amusantes.

"Il … à cause de _moi_ ?" gémit Harry, refermant ses paumes chaudes sur son visage et frottant l'herbe collée sur sa peau. L'affaire de la bibliothèque prenait tout son sens maintenant; ces filles avaient dû avoir un grand jour. "Oh, _dieu_."

"Tu ne sembles pas très heureux pour quelqu'un qui vient tout juste d'apprendre que son énorme béguin homosexuel est … réciproque," observa Théo, tellement calmement qu'il aurait pu tout aussi bien avoir demandé l'heure à Harry.

"Es-tu obligé d'appeler ça un énorme béguin homosexuel ?" demanda Harry. Théo haussa les épaules négligemment. "Heureux ? Je … oh." Harry laissa tomber sa tête sur ses cuisses, la vague de choc initial se tarissant. _Heureux_. Oui. Tandis qu'un sourire se glissait lentement sur ses lèvres, une chaleur l'accompagna, se répandant à travers son corps, le rendant tendu d'anticipation. "Heureux, mmm."

"Tu es fou." Théo pencha la tête et examina Harry comme s'il était une sorte d'étrange spécimen. Peut-être l'était-il. "Tous les deux," ajouta-t-il.

"Tu ne vas pas avoir de problème pour me l'avoir dit ?"

Se penchant en arrière contre le tronc d'arbre, Théo fit la moue, réfléchissant. "Bof. J'ai quelque chose que je voulais, de plus, je suis fatigué que vous parliez tous les deux de l'autre toute la sainte journée. Supprimez les intermédiaires, pour le bien de tous." Il lâcha un lourd soupir exaspéré. Harry se demanda immédiatement ce qu'avait dit Draco sur lui, mais il se garda bien de forcer la chance.

"Mais … et à propos de tout ce fiasco sur l'entière honte-sur-Serpentard ? Tu t'en moques ?"

Harry avait pensé avoir été suffisamment surpris pour la journée, mais la réponse de Théo le fit réfléchir.

"On est diplômé dans quelques semaines, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Je ne vais pas faire obstacle à la tradition mais …" Il haussa les épaules négligemment. "Cela étant dit, je serais bon pour une spéciale Blaise et Greg s'ils découvraient que je suis ami avec toi."

Ne s'étant jamais attendu à entendre ces mots de lui, Harry écarquilla les yeux. "On est amis ?"

"On ne l'est pas ?" Et il y avait juste une petite lueur d'amertume dans le regard sombre mais Harry ne la manqua pas.

Il sourit. "Ouais, je suppose qu'on l'est. Santé, Théo." Harry frappa le Serpentard à l'épaule et sauta sur ses pieds, enlevant l'herbe de son pantalon avec des mouvements saccadés.

"Où tu vas ?" Théo pointa du doigt le projet pas-totalement-fini.

Marchant à reculons, Harry attrapa son sac. "Je vais … euh … faire une stratégie … planifier une offensive, sortir des sentiers battus … et ainsi de suite," improvisa-t-il. "On le finit dimanche ?"

Théo leva les yeux au ciel et Harry fit volte-face pour marcher dans le bon sens.

"Potter !" entendit-il crier quand il fut à une centaine de mètres de la pelouse.

Harry se retourna. "Quoi ?!"

Une pause. "Ne déconne pas !"

Harry rigola, levant un pouce prétentieux vers Théo. Il n'avait pas prévu de déconner.

"Dix points en moins pour Serpentard à cause du langage, Monsieur Nott," cria une voix à travers une haute fenêtre; l'accent caractéristique de McGonagall. Et puis: "Reprenez-en cinq pour bon conseil."

La fenêtre se referma en claquant. Harry traversa la pelouse en direction du château, se souriant à lui-même. La chaleur faisait faire des choses très étranges aux gens.

* * *

Harry passa à travers le portrait, remarqua l'enchevêtrement de membres sur le plus grand canapé, leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Quand il fut à la moitié du chemin, Ron et Hermione s'extirpèrent l'un de l'autre avec un bruit de succion et l'appelèrent.

"Harry ? Où étais-tu passé ?"

Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir Hermione rougir et lisser le devant de sa jupe. Elle était perchée sur le dossier du canapé et un Ron au look froissé avait posé une main possessive sur sa cuisse.

"Dehors, en train de travailler sur mon devoir d'Histoire de la Magie," répondit Harry aimablement, trop sonné pour s'occuper de l'affichage de ses amis.

"Avec Nott ?" le pressa Ron, fronçant le nez.

"_Oui_." Harry changea son sac d'épaule et arqua un sourcil. "Qu'est-ce que _vous_ faisiez ?"

"Rien en particulier," répondit Ron rapidement. Harry acquiesça lentement, pas trop sûr de vouloir savoir.

Soudainement, le regard d'Hermione devint spéculatif. "Tu es couvert d'herbe et tout rouge et dans la lune … Pourquoi tu souris ?"

Harry essaya immédiatement de contrôler son sourire mais il devint encore plus grand. "Pour aucune raison."

"Tu ne te tapes pas Nott, n'est-ce pas ?" plaisanta Ron puis il pâlit. "_N'est-ce pas ?!_"

Harry attendit quelques bonnes secondes avant de mettre fin aux souffrances de Ron. "Non, Ron. Je ne me tape définitivement pas Nott." Il crut entendre Ron recommencer à respirer. "Je vais en haut."

* * *

La nuit fut insupportablement collante et Harry dormit par intermittence. Chaque fenêtre du dortoir était grande ouverte mais il n'y avait pas le moindre signe de brise et cela ne faisait aucune différence. Il émergea tandis que le soleil changeait du rose au orange et il se doucha en silence, les pensées du prochain match qu'il allait jouer contre Malfoy volant autour de sa tête tandis qu'il posait son front contre les carreaux frais et il opta pour la méthode la plus facile et la plus basse qu'il connaissait pour évacuer la tension.

La chaleur et la frustration l'avaient apparemment rendu plus tendu qu'il ne l'avait réalisé parce qu'en un rien de temps, il se mit à trembler et il se soulagea avec un halètement bruyant – heureusement que ses camarades dormaient encore. Se sentant légèrement mieux, Harry retourna sous l'eau et cela lui permit d'enlever toute la sueur et toutes les choses visqueuses de sa peau.

Lorsqu'il descendit pour aller petit-déjeuner, c'était comme s'il ne s'était pas embêté; ses habits et ses cheveux le collaient encore de toutes les manières possibles.

Sa tenue de Quidditch était lourde et contraignante; les cheveux à la base de sa nuque surchauffaient sous le soleil de midi alors qu'il marchait à grand pas sur le terrain et qu'il levait les yeux vers les gradins. Tout le monde ici aussi semblait être en train de s'affaisser sous l'air lourd comme de la soupe et nuageux. Malfoy paraissait énormément malheureux, repoussant ses cheveux de devant son visage encore et encore tandis qu'il enfourchait son balai.

Le temps se dégrada quinze minutes après le début du match. Quand les premières gouttes de pluie éclaboussèrent la peau d'Harry, il regarda en l'air, surpris et se reconcentra sur le jeu; décrivant des cercles doucement au-dessus du terrain. En quelques secondes, la pluie s'intensifia pour se transformer en une averse; battant contre les gradins et plongeant dans l'herbe asséchée; répandant une odeur électrique et terreuse que flairèrent parfaitement les narines d'Harry.

C'était une vraie tempête estivale; chaude, des grosses gouttes de pluie éclaboussant et s'accrochant à n'importe quoi, l'air épais alors que le jeu en dessous d'Harry s'intensifiait, les efforts reprenant apparemment avec le déluge. Malfoy s'était tenu bien loin d'Harry jusqu'à maintenant, mais quand le vif d'or se montra et qu'Harry s'élança en avant, ses mains dérapant sur son balai glissant, il apparut. Une image floue de vert et blond à côté d'Harry, les cheveux trempés autour de son visage; pas assez longs pour qu'il les attache.

La respiration d'Harry s'accéléra et devint irrégulière alors qu'il prenait plus de vitesse; la transpiration et la pluie fraiche tranchante contre sa langue; mordue tandis qu'il l'atteignait exactement au même moment que Malfoy.

Pendant une seconde, il ne fut pas sûr de ce qu'il s'était passé exactement, seulement que sa main était fermée, et les doigts frais et humides de Malfoy étaient enroulés autour des siens. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux soudainement en plein ciel, se fixant l'un l'autre à travers la pluie battante. Les yeux gris étaient vivants, intenses et confus; il ne bougea pas sa main et Harry ne voulait pas qu'il le fasse. Il était ridiculement excité et tout tremblant par le toucher et le faible battement d'ailes contre sa paume.

"Harry !" hurla une voix venant de quelque part à sa gauche. Ron. "Qui l'a eu ? Toi ou Malfoy ?"

Clignant des yeux, Harry baissa les yeux vers l'enchevêtrement de doigts. Malfoy enleva sa main rapidement et Harry déroula ses doigts pour révéler de vif d'or dans sa paume.

Ron sourit et leva le poing; Harry lui sourit en retour, écoutant l'éruption d'acclamations des gradins Gryffondor. Quand il se retourna pour voir où était Malfoy, il n'y avait que du vide et des gouttes de pluie.

Sur le sol, Harry s'échappa de l'équipe de Gryffondor célébrant leur victoire et courut à toute vitesse vers Malfoy qui se dirigeait vers les douches, le balai jeté sur l'épaule. Ecartant les cheveux mouillés de devant ses yeux, Harry l'appela.

"Malfoy, tu … euh, as bien volé aujourd'hui," finit-il incertain, s'arrêtant à quelques pas de lui.

Draco se tourna, légèrement essoufflé, échevelé et transpirant un peu. Il sentait le cuir, l'effort et la brise, des gouttelettes d'eau coulant du bout de son nez droit. Il eut l'air perplexe puis il sourit. Haussa les épaules avec une certaine nonchalance.

"Evidemment," dit-il, et il rentra dans les douches.

_Tu m'apprécies_, dit Harry silencieusement, le fixant. _Apparemment_.

Harry pensait qu'il méritait une médaille pour le self-control qu'il lui fallait pour ne pas le suivre là-dedans et le pousser contre le carrelage froid sous l'eau chaude et … _douche froide. Yep._

Enlevant magiquement l'eau de ses lunettes, il marcha péniblement sur le sol détrempé et rentra. Aussi tentant que cette pensée fut, il se serait probablement pris un sort horrible s'il n'avait pas au moins _parlé_ à Malfoy avant de se jeter sur lui.

Il resta allongé sans dormir pendant un long moment cette nuit, fixant le baldaquin et résolu à faire quelque chose à propos de cela aussi tôt que possible. Demain ? se demanda-t-il. Demain était bien.

Quand il entendit Hermione se faufiler dans la chambre vers deux heures du matin, il mit son oreiller sur sa tête et renforça sa résolution. Ce serait demain.

* * *

Dimanche arriva avec une brise rafraichissante, douce et humide se glissant à travers la fenêtre ouverte.

Pendant qu'Harry se douchait, s'habillait et avait tenté inutilement de faire quelque chose avec ses cheveux, ses camarades de dortoir étaient partis petit-déjeuner sans lui. Alors qu'il se rapprochait de la Grande Salle, Théo sortit de l'ombre d'une manière convenablement théâtrale.

"Est-ce que tu essayes de me faire peur ?" demanda Harry en tendant la cape enroulée approximativement dans du papier kraft.

Théo secoue la tête et la prit, la rétrécissant et la fourrant dans sa poche. "Merci, Potter. Alors, quel est le plan ?"

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles," dit Harry avec désinvolture, mais il souriait alors qu'il ouvrait les portes et lança un regard à Théo par-dessus son épaule. "Bon appétit."

Les petits déjeuners du dimanche étaient spectaculaires, et comme d'habitude, les elfes de maison s'étaient surpassés. L'odeur de bacon, de toast et de pommes de terre était alléchante, mais Harry ne pouvait pas se concentrer dessus. Distraitement, il poussa la nourriture autour de son assiette et jeta des coups d'œil à la table des Serpentards où Draco disséquait une tomate cuite avec une précision singulière. Il portait une somptueuse chemise vert forêt et il leva un regard inquisiteur quand Théo se glissa à ses côtés, en retard.

A la surprise et à la légère irritation d'Harry, Pansy et Blaise s'en prenaient encore à Draco. Il ne pouvait pas dire ce qu'ils disaient mais leurs expressions et leurs gestes étaient suffisants.

_Putain_, pensa Harry, coupant une tranche de bacon en petits bouts. _La torture sexuelle n'était pas suffisante ?_

"Malfoy a l'air misérable, n'est-ce pas ?" fit remarquer Ron, suivant le regard d'Harry. Il semblait heureux.

Harry se mordit les lèvres. Il n'y avait pas de plan, pas vraiment, mais quoi que c'était, cela ne marchait pas. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il posa son couteau et sa fourchette et se leva.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" fit Ron alarmé.

"Rien, rien, tout va bien." Harry passa par-dessus le banc et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards.

Il s'arrêta au bout de la table et en quelques secondes, toute la tablée était mortellement silencieuse.

"Malfoy … tu as une minute ?"

La panique qui passa sur le visage de Malfoy fut d'une courte durée remarquable. "J'ai beaucoup de minutes, Potter, merci d'avoir demandé," dit-il, ayant l'air ennuyé.

Le cœur battant la chamade, partagé entre vouloir l'étrangler ou l'embrasser passionnément, Harry essaya encore une fois. "Ok, mais est-ce que je pourrais te parler ?"

"Vas-y. C'est un pays libre."

Harry soupira, les yeux scannant les occupants de la table. Chacun d'eux avait arrêté de manger et avait tourné leurs yeux pour les fixer. Pansy et Blaise avaient l'air intrigué et horrifié, et derrière eux, Théo avait la moitié de son visage caché dans ses mains et était en train de secouer la tête lentement.

"On pourrait parler en, euh, privé ?" Harry se sentit rougir, résista au besoin de tripoter ses cheveux et espéra qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Quelqu'un lui avait un jour dit que son impulsivité le tuerait, il n'aurait juste jamais imaginé que ce serait d'embarras.

Pansy poussa un petit cri. Draco laissa tomber sa fourchette. Harry avait soudainement une impression très nette que toutes les autres personnes de la Grande Salle avaient interrompu leurs conversations également.

Les yeux brillant de fureur, Draco se leva et sortit en trombe de la Grande Salle sans un regard en arrière. Confus et désorienté, Harry le regarda pendant un moment. Il céda et balaya sa tignasse d'une main, se retournant vers les Serpentards faute de meilleure idée. La plupart de leur visage lui rendait le reflet de son propre choc, mais certains avaient repris leur habituel regard froid.

"Potter," dit Pansy, une étrange expression sur son visage de carlin. "Je ne sais pas comment tu l'as découvert mais … une humiliation publique – c'est _impressionnant_," finit-elle, la bouche tordue comme si le compliment embarrassant lui laissait un sale goût dans la bouche.

"Publique … non, je n'ai pas …" Harry regarda Théo avec les yeux écarquillés qui haussa les épaules et regarda sèchement la porte.

La porte. Bien.

Sans un mot, Harry se retourna et sortit de la Grande Salle, parcourant les couloirs des yeux. Un éclair de blond accrocha ses yeux et il lui courut après, le bruit de ses pas se répercutant sur le sol de pierre. Malfoy s'arrêta et se retourna, à mi-chemin du couloir, si abruptement qu'Harry lui fonça presque dedans.

Se tenant les mains, Harry secoua la tête, légèrement essoufflé, encore incertain de ce qu'il avait fait.

"Pourquoi tu t'es enfui ? Je voulais juste – "

"Tu voulais juste quoi ? Juste m'humilier un petit peu plus ? J'apprécie l'intention, Potter, mais je l'apprécierais encore plus si tu dégageais et que tu me laissais seul," cracha Draco, les bras croisés comme un bouclier, le regard bien renfrogné.

Piqué au vif, Harry fit un pas en arrière. "Non, je ne – je veux dire, je voulais te dire que je – "

Il fut interrompu une seconde fois. "Ne penses-tu pas que c'est suffisant que mes camarades de maison aient lu des bouts de mon journal intime à la salle commune entière des Serpentards ? Ne penses-tu pas que c'est assez pourri que j'ai dû rester debout pendant que tout le monde entendait combien j'étais amoureux de ce putain d'Harry Potter et toutes mes pensées sur comment ça serait de se le taper ?"

Les yeux de Draco étaient brillants d'humiliation et il avait l'air dangereux. Harry le fixa, incapable de croire ce qu'il entendait.

"Non ? Evidemment que non, parce que c'est TOI et que tu dois aller plus loin en te renseignant sur tout et en allant le raconter à tous tes amis et ensuite avoir l'_audace_ de prétendre agir comme un être humain envers moi pour que tu puisses remuer le putain de couteau dans la plaie."

C'était une chance que tout le monde était au petit-déjeuner parce que Malfoy ne faisait aucun effort pour moduler sa voix et elle rebondissait pratiquement sur les murs du couloir alors qu'il râlait sur Harry.

Quand il devint enfin silencieux, les bras tombant le long du corps, ses yeux étaient brillants d'acier et épinglaient Harry au sol. Le cerveau d'Harry semblait être paralysé au point mort.

"Tu es _amoureux_ de moi ?" répéta-t-il stupidement, réalisant son erreur une fraction de seconde trop tard.

Les narines de Draco se dilatèrent. "Merlin, tu es un sale type, Potter. Je te déteste, putain. Je te déteste !"

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna.

Harry resta là pendant un moment, stupéfait. Traitant les informations frénétiquement. Personne n'avait parlé d''amoureux'. Personne n'avait rien dit à propos d'un journal. Putain.

Une lourde porte claqua et Harry tourna au coin, réalisant soudainement où il était: juste devant la salle commune des Serpentards. Le désespoir chaud et cuisant jaillit en lui, transformant son impulsivité en quelque chose de nouveau et de puissant.

Il frappa contre la porte et cria à travers.

"Malfoy ! Draco ! Ouvre la porte, pour l'amour de dieu ! Je ne sais rien à propos d'un journal, promis, ou la … l'autre chose." Il fit une pause, enroulant sa manche autour de son poing et recommença à frapper frénétiquement. Soudainement, rien ne pouvait être plus important que de faire ouvrir la porte à Draco. "Je ne t'ai pas menti avant, à la bibliothèque … pas vraiment … tout ce que je savais c'était que tu appréciais quelqu'un que tu ne devrais pas et après je ne pouvais pas croire que c'était moi, et … " Harry reprit son souffle, pressant son front contre la porte froide. "S'il te plait, ouvre la porte, Draco … Je t'apprécie aussi, ok ? Vraiment, je – "

La porte s'ouvrit en grand et Harry se mordit la langue.

Draco le fixa avec toute la précédente intensité; même si la colère s'était évaporée et qu'il avait l'air féroce, plein d'espoir et beau.

"Excuse-moi ?" demanda-t-il.

"Je le pense vraiment. S'il te plait, je ne déconne pas. J'ai vu la façon dont Pansy et Blaise se comportaient au petit-déjeuner et je n'ai juste, euh, pas vraiment réfléchi … comme d'habitude," dit-il d'une seule traite, récoltant un haussement de sourcil de la part de Malfoy. "Avec du recul, j'aurais dû …" Harry haussa les épaules d'un air impuissant. "Je n'ai rien dit à personne, je le jure."

"Tu as bientôt fini ?" dit Draco, croisant les bras à nouveau et profitant de ses quelques centimètres de plus qu'Harry.

Harry acquiesça de la tête et tenta un sourire. Les yeux pâles de Draco scintillèrent puis il fit demi-tour et retourna dans la salle commune. Au moment où Harry ouvrait la bouche pour l'appeler, il se tourna. Regarda par-dessus son épaule, les lèvres courbées en un sourire exaspéré.

"Tu viens ou pas ?"

Harry n'eut pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois. Il ferma la lourde porte derrière lui et entra dans la salle commune des Serpentards pour la seconde fois seulement, suivant Malfoy le long d'un long couloir bas de plafond et dans ce qu'il supposait être le dortoir des garçons de septième année.

Tremblante d'adrénaline, la porte fit un bruit sec, les enfermant dans un endroit qui était étrangement silencieux et qui sentait la naphtaline et l'eau de Cologne. Draco se tourna vers lui et son hésitation d'une fraction de seconde poussa Harry à agir. Il tendit la main et attrapa les poignets de Draco, le rapprochant de lui et en se tournant, le poussa contre la porte fermée.

Il était chaud et vivant, les yeux clairs écarquillés par aussi peu de distance entre eux; son inspiration hachée explosant dans la pièce silencieuse.

"Donc, qui tu as, hum, Hanté ?" demanda Harry, se serrant contre lui, les paumes contre la porte; une de chaque côté de la tête du blond.

Draco fit un rictus, expirant chaudement contre ses lèvres. "Personne. Apparemment personne ne me trouve, hum, dégoutant."

"Parfait," dit Harry avec véhémence, et l'embrassa. Draco lui rendit son baiser de manière pressante, empoignant son t-shirt avec des mains puissantes. Le piquant d'une langue chaude au goût de petit-déjeuner lui donnant l'impression de tomber lui coupa le souffle. Il ouvrit la bouche avec impatience devant l'exploration chaude et parfaite et s'appuya de tout son poids contre Draco.

Malfoy embrassait avec l'énergie et le talent de quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas seulement désespérément quelque chose mais qui était avide de le prouver et Harry le laissa faire, poussant contre la main qui glissait pour enrober ses fesses.

Se reculant jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient nez-à-nez, Harry cilla devant le visage devant lui et décida que d'être l'attention d'autant d'intensité était, en réalité, complètement enivrant.

"Je vais avoir tellement de problème pour ça," soupira Draco, ayant l'air complètement insouciant.

"Ouais," marmonna Harry. "Vous, les Serpentards, vous être tordus."

"Merci." Draco lécha sa lèvre inférieure. "Bien que Pansy et Blaise sont irrécupérables."

"On peut attendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent et leur Hanter le cul. Harry sourit et lui vola un baiser. "En fait, au diable la tradition, faisons le simplement dans leurs lits."

Le rire chaud qui fusa tandis que Draco se tapa la tête contre la porte était un son qu'Harry n'avait jamais entendu avant. Il se demandait déjà ce qu'il allait devoir faire pour l'entendre à nouveau.

"Pervers."

Harry sourit. "Lequel en premier ?"

"Eh bien, celui de Blaise est juste ici." Draco le montra du doigt au-dessus de l'épaule d'Harry. "Plus près."

"C'est une bonne –" Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il fut poussé en arrière par une paume ferme contre son torse. " – idée," conclua-t-il, alors qu'une forte poussée le fit tomber sur un lit inconnu.

"Evidemment que c'en est une," acquiesça Draco, s'agenouillant au-dessus lui et souriant comme un vrai Serpentard.

**FIN**

* * *

Et voilà, deuxième OS de posté /o/

Donnez-moi pleiiins d'amour en petits commentaires, c'est cool~

Love,

L xx


End file.
